charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaklav
Vaklav was a demon who used a camera to trap people, specifically Future Whitelighters, in a magical collage. As long as they remained trapped, Vaklav kept feeding off the pain of their families and friends. When the last of these loved ones was gone, Vaklav would replace his victim with another. History In 1955, Vaklav took J.D. Williams as one of his vcitims. When J.D.'s father, the last of his relatives, passed away in 2005, Vaklav materialized J.D. in order to vanquish him and make room for a new victim. J.D. managed to escape his lair, but was hit by a car. Due to the bystanders, Vaklav had no choice but to let him go. Vaklav then posed as a doctor at the hospital in order to get close to J.D. and kill him. Meanwhile, J.D's whitelighter Sam Wilder reached out to Paige for help in saving his charge. Paige then reached out to Agent Murphy and they met at the hospital. Once there, Murhpy realized Vaklav wasn't a doctor by seeing his dirty boots. He ran after Vaklav and fired his gun at him, causing Vaklav to retreat, as his cover was blown. As Paige and Murphy investigated more missing cases, Sam arrived and revealed that J.D. had said something about a flash camera. Paige then noted that one of the last victims was seen with a photographer. They went to talk to the victim's father and decided to investigate the photography studio. Unknown to them, Vaklav was following them. At the studio, Paige and Sam had a fight about their relationship, causing Paige to storm out. Vaklav then captured Sam in his collage. When Paige returned, Vaklav confronted her and offered to trade Sam for J.D. When J.D. heard this, he revealed that he wanted to make the trade, as he owed Sam. While the sisters went to the attic, J.D. subdued Billie and confronted Vaklav, leading to the demon easily killing him with a fireball. Thinking he had won, Vaklav took his camera and left. However, Paige was able to free Sam by reaching out for him and calling him dad. This not only freed Sam, but all the other victims as wlel. Vaklav appeared in the attic and threw a fireball at Piper, which she deflected. Paige then grabbed the camera and trapped Vaklav in his own collage. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Fireballs: '''The ability to throw spheres of fire capable of vanquishing beings. *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in the form of a "shimmer", a demonic form of teleportation. *'Apportation:' The ability to transport objects and beings from one location to another. Vaklav used this power to summon his camera. *'Psychokinesis:' The ability to move objects out of sight with the mind. ;''Other Powers *'Regeneration:' The ability to quickly recover from injuries. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes and Trivia *Vaklav appears to be a variant form of the Czech name Václav ("more glory"). *Vaklav was one of the few demons to be defeated by the Charmed Ones without being vanquished. Gallery 8x07P2.png 8x07P5.png 8x07P6.png 8x07P7.png 8x07P11.png 8x07P13.png 8x07P15.png 8x07P22.png Vaklav_Collage1.jpg Vaklav_Collage2.jpg Appearances Vaklav appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Banished